


Шестое Рождество

by Tarriga



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarriga/pseuds/Tarriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Джеймс Кирк пропустил Рождество, и один раз, когда Спок ему этого не позволил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times James Kirk Missed Christmas, and One Time Spock Made Sure He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475032) by [AconitumNapellus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconitumNapellus/pseuds/AconitumNapellus). 



      В первый раз было некого винить. Кирк находился в мире, где слова «Иисус» и «Вифлеем» ничего не значили, а упоминание об остролисте, плюще, о колокольчиках на санях вызвало бы только недоумение. Здесь ничего не знали ни о Земле, ни о людях, ни о древних рождественских традициях. Вряд ли этот мир слышал даже о снеге.  
      Не Рождество волновало Кирка, когда он прятался за полуразрушенной стеной с фазером в руке и знойный воздух обжигал его спину, а под ногами с хрустом крошились давно засохшие сорняки. В стену ударил очередной залп огня, и Кирк инстинктивно пригнулся, почти распластавшись по земле. Тысячью мелких игл впилась в лицо посыпавшаяся каменная пыль. Он коснулся щеки и тихо выругался, увидев на костяшках пальцев кровь.  
      — Капитан, позвольте предложить... — раздался до смешного спокойный на фоне творящегося вокруг хаоса голос Спока. Кирк не видел его, но чувствовал: их тела почти соприкасались. Пока капитан наблюдал за усыпанной осколками камня улицей, Спок прикрывал его сзади.  
      — Если ты собираешься предложить бросить Боунса там внутри...   
      Напряжённый голос срывался, но рука Кирка уверенно сжала фазер, а глаза опасно сузились. В здание напротив он собирался попасть любой ценой.  
      — Ничего подобного, капитан, — зазвучал снова низкий голос Спока, заглушая грохот взрывов лучше всякого крика. — Я хотел внести другое предложение. Разрешите мне попытаться попасть к зданию. Я значительно быстрее и более…  
      — Ни в коем случае, Спок, — решительно отрезал Кирк. — Это моя обязанность. Я его туда отправил — и я должен вытащить его оттуда.   
      — Доктор Маккой добровольно предложил свою помощь жертвам. Никто не ожидал, что дело дойдёт до захвата заложников.   
      — Если мы попадём внутрь и отключим силовое поле, можно будет просто всех оттуда транспортировать.  
      — Согласен, — кивнул Спок. — Правда, я не нахожу, что это «просто». Мы можем пойти оба, Джим. Если ты подойдёшь с левой стороны, а я срежу угол справа, полагаю, что один из нас доберётся до здания. Огонь непрерывный, но не плотный. Предположительно, у них немного людей.  
      — Хорошо. Но если тебя поранят…  
      — Я уверен, что ты сделаешь для меня всё возможное, как мы сейчас делаем для прекрасного врача, — рассудительно сказал Спок.  
      — Хорошо, — повторил Кирк. — По моей команде. Три, два…  
      — Джим, — прервал Спок.   
      Удивлённо обернувшись, Кирк обнаружил его лицо прямо напротив своего. Чуть наклонившись, Спок легко поцеловал его, а потом тихо сказал:   
      — Удачи.   
      — Я думал, вулканцы не рассчитывают на удачу, — улыбнулся Кирк.  
      — Не рассчитывают. Ты рассчитываешь.  
      — Удачи, Спок, — серьёзно сказал Кирк. — Три, два, один — вперёд!  
      Они разделились и бросились через засыпанную обломками улицу, и пальба вокруг возобновилась с новой силой. Краем глаза Кирк заметил, как справа мелькнула синяя форма Спока, и отчаянно пытался не смотреть в ту сторону. Метнувшись вбок, Спок скрылся из виду. И Кирк сосредоточил всё внимание на нескольких ярдах, которые требовалось преодолеть, не попав под выстрелы, то и дело проносившиеся слишком близко.   
      Когда он, пригнувшись, перекатился за полуразрушенный забор у самого здания, то вдруг вспомнил, что сегодня — Рождество.


	2. II

      Во второй раз определённо виноват был Кирк. Рождество предполагалось идеальное. Часть выходных они проводили на земной орбите, и, пусть командование не одобрило спуск, утешала близость к родной планете. Но из-за сбоя в репликаторе не было свежей индейки, а попытка получить разрешение Звёздного флота на закупку мяса в последний момент, скорее всего, не увенчалась бы успехом.  
      Так они в это и влипли.   
      Вокруг стояла невыносимая вонь. Это был не просто помёт. От витающих в воздухе химикатов у Кирка слезились глаза и жгло горло. Он не представлял, что должен был чувствовать Спок с его обострённым нюхом. Добавить к этому дух, испускаемый тушками тысячи мечущихся птиц, их беспрестанное кудахтанье и чавкающие звуки — и можно было утверждать, что они попали в ад.  
      — Как мы здесь оказались, Спок? — вздохнул Кирк.  
      Он забрался на насест, чтобы не угодить в помёт и не стать жертвой атаки: индюки важно расхаживали вокруг, смешно раздуваясь и угрожающе щёлкая острыми клювами. Вряд ли они добрались бы до него, но пытались изо всех сил.  
      — Ты уверен, что хочешь получить мой ответ, Джим? — невинно поинтересовался Спок.  
      Кирк фыркнул, но промолчал, и это, к несчастью, было расценено как согласие.  
      — Ты рассудил, что настоящая индейка была бы очень желательна на «Энтерпрайзе» на Рождество…   
      Кирк в отчаянии уронил голову:  
      — Да знаю я, знаю.  
      — Ты обнаружил незаконную птицефабрику и убедил себя, что в интересах защиты животных приемлемо взять некоторое количество птиц, несмотря на то, что твоё намерение предполагало их последующее убийство и съедение.  
      Кирк застонал.  
      — В процессе вторжения на ферму твой коммуникатор упал в индюшиный помёт и вышел из строя, — хладнокровно продолжал Спок. — Мне ты приказал отправляться без коммуникатора, чтобы минимизировать возможные негативные последствия в том случае, если наши передвижения отследят. При входе в сарай ты не смог подпереть дверь…  
      — Я не смог? — вознегодовал Кирк. — Я не смог?!  
      Спок с невозмутимым видом поднял бровь.   
      — Я хотел бы напомнить тебе, Джим, что я вегетарианец. Также я не испытываю стремления отмечать христианские праздники.  
      Кирк закрыл лицо руками и снова застонал:  
      — Тебя запирали в бесчисленном количестве тюрем в разных мирах.  
      — «Бесчисленный» — очень неточное определение.  
      Неизвестно как, но Спок был по-прежнему чист, в отличие от Кирка. Непостижимое явление. Как вулканцы способны находиться в этой птичьей версии ада и оставаться совершенно, идеально чистыми? Как коты.  
      — Бесчисленное количество раз, Спок. Ты был заперт и как-то выбирался. А сейчас мы застряли в сарае — просто в сарае! И ты не можешь вытащить нас отсюда!  
      Спок придвинулся по насесту чуть ближе к своему капитану.  
      — Я уверен, что корабль скоро нас найдёт.  
      — Я отдал распоряжение, чтобы нас не отслеживали, — вздохнул Кирк.  
      — В таком случае, поскольку система кормления здесь, кажется, автоматизирована, нас не обнаружат до конца Рождества. Очень сомнительно, с учётом явно пренебрежительного отношения к этим птицам, что в течение праздников кто-то сюда зайдёт.  
      Кирк уставился на него полным ужаса взглядом.  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что мы проведём Рождество, запертые с тысячей живых индюков? Всё это время, которое мы могли бы провести в моей каюте, выбраться разве что на рождественский завтрак с командой, а потом быстро вернуться обратно… Всю ночь, которую мы могли бы провести вместе, первую рождественскую ночь, которую мы сумели выцарапать для себя за долгие годы, придётся провести здесь, питаясь индюшачьим кормом, пока кто-нибудь из местных не появится, не откроет дверь и не поинтересуется, почему человек и вулканец защищаются от чужих индюков?   
      Спок наклонился и поцеловал его. Не следовало подтверждать сказанное Джимом. Это могло морально надломить капитана.


	3. III

      В третий раз виноват был Спок. Он ни за что не признал бы свой промах, но Кирк не собирался его упрекать. От беспокойства хотелось лезть на стены. Заточение длилось уже три дня: Спок сплоховал и позволил противнику догадаться, кто они такие. Десять часов назад его вытащили на допрос, и с тех пор о нём не было ни слуху ни духу. Охрана игнорировала все вопросы. В конце концов Кирк бессильно сполз по стене и мысленно потянулся к своему т-хай-ла, пытаясь услышать его через ментальную связь.  
      Тишина.   
      Смерть Спока он бы ощутил. Знал бы о пытках. По крайней мере, надеялся, что полностью скрыть их связь не позволит. Но в разуме зияла пугающая пустота. Спок поднял ментальный щит, и такое поведение означало одно: он испытывал что-то, чему категорически не желал подвергать Кирка.   
      Закрыв глаза, Кирк обхватил руками голову и внезапно, запустив пальцы в волосы, стал яростно чесать кожу. Наверняка в камере жили паразиты. Конечно, вряд ли их было слишком много. Интересно, как обстоят дела с едой...  
      Вчера был Сочельник. Сегодня — Рождество. Он, конечно, проснулся рядом со Споком. В холодной тюрьме, где их не кормили, где не было ничего, кроме ведра грязной воды. Неизвестно, который сейчас час, но наверняка дело шло к вечеру. Рождество заканчивалось.   
      Видимо, он заснул, сгорбившись у стены, потому что следующим звуком, который ворвался в сознание, стал скрип открывшейся двери. Резко очнувшись, Кирк огляделся и понял, что кого-то втолкнули в камеру.   
      Посреди небольшой комнатки стоял, слегка пошатываясь, Спок, и даже при тусклом освещении на его лице виднелась кровь.  
      — Спок!   
      Кирк мгновенно вскочил, и остро стрельнули затёкшие за время сна ноги.   
      — Спок, — чуть тише повторил он, осторожно сжимая руки вулканца.   
      Тот едва заметно вздрогнул.  
      — Спок, что они делали? — спросил Кирк, понимая, что ментальная связь всё ещё заблокирована.  
      — Я в порядке, Джим.  
      Спок напряжённо пересёк камеру и сел у противоположной стены. Кирк пристально вглядывался, отмечая в нём едва заметные признаки боли.   
      — Что они делали, Спок? — повторил он.  
      Бровь взметнулась над ушибленным глазом.  
      — Очень примитивно, Джим, — хрипло ответил Спок. — Кулаки и ноги. Ничего больше.  
      — Ничего больше? — процедил Кирк, пытаясь сдержать гнев. — Они избили тебя до полусмерти!  
      — Ничего, что не сможет вылечить хороший врач, когда нас достанут отсюда.  
      — Не «когда», а «если», — цинично обронил Кирк.  
      — «Когда».  
      — То есть, Спок?  
      Внезапно ментальные барьеры исчезли, и сознания Кирка коснулся чужой разум, а вместе с ним — подавляемая боль. И воспоминания.  
      Спок находился в небольшой, ярко освещённой комнате. Явно не камера для допросов — просто служебное помещение. Вокруг — четверо мужчин в военной форме. Он сидел на стуле. Взметнулся чей-то кулак и обрушился на висок, в голове на миг помутилось, и он, не произнеся ни звука, тяжело осел на пол. Возможно, если лежать молча, они решат, что он потерял сознание, и временно прекратят избиение? Прислушавшись к тихому разговору неизвестных, он понял, что повезло ещё больше: «военные» собирались ненадолго выйти и «вернуться после перерыва». Судя по всему, допрос их утомил.   
      Оставшись в одиночестве, он поднялся, добрёл, прихрамывая, до пульта управления и сумел связаться с «Энтерпрайзом». В течение пяти часов корабль должен был определить их местонахождение.  
      Теплота от связи с разумом Спока ещё не до конца исчезла из сознания Кирка, когда в каждой клеточке тела почувствовалась знакомая вибрация транспортатора: их забирали домой.


	4. IV

      Четвёртый раз казался самым ужасным. Они не ввязывались в стычку, не попадали в плен, не оказывались запертыми в крошечном сарае с вонючими индюками. Они даже не покидали корабль. Несколькими этажами ниже шла рождественская вечеринка. Но Кирк застрял в огромном зале для приёмов вместе с толпой представителей всех федеративных зон, и от мешанины рас, мельтешения разнообразных оттенков кожи и всевозможных облачений рябило в глазах. Парадная форма душила, а еда была исключительно вегетарианской — в знак уважения к даншенерам-вегетарианцам. Ему не хватало команды. Ему не хватало рождественского ужина. Ему не хватало Спока. Господи, как ему не хватало Спока! Его старший помощник и любовник был в этом же зале, но с таким же успехом мог находиться на другом корабле: его полностью поглотила беседа с вулканскими делегатами — чрезвычайно привлекательным молодым вулканцем и не менее прекрасной женщиной.  
      Кирк не мог не признать, что ревнует. Он смотрел на эту троицу, и по телу прокатилось возбуждение, когда он внезапно представил межрасовый тройничок: не только Спок фигурировал в его фантазиях, там была и эта прекрасная девушка двадцати с лишним лет с кремовой кожей, и её темноволосый спутник, выглядевший чуть старше. И эта игра их рук, упругая женская грудь, мускулистое тело вулканца…  
      — …поскольку я уверен, что вы согласитесь, капитан, — ворвался в его мысли свистящий голос.  
      Опомнившись, Кирк взглянул на собеседника — синекожего андорца — и почувствовал, что краснеет.  
      — О да, разумеется, я согласен, Тхол, — закивал он, и слева от него словно что-то взорвалось.  
      — Вы согласны?! Вы согласны, капитан?!  
      Телларский посол был взбешен, и его розоватое поросячье лицо стало ещё более красным, чем лицо Кирка.  
      — О, в общем, я…   
      Полностью придя в себя, Кирк окончательно сконфузился.   
      — Вы согласны с тем, что Андория аннексирует пространство, которое по праву принадлежит Теллариту?! — продолжал разъярённый телларец, и слюна с каждым словом скапливалась вокруг его рта — точь-в-точь как у свиньи.  
      — Я сожалею, Тхол, Аксан. Я должен признать, что отвлёкся и не уделил вам достаточно внимания, — запинаясь, попытался оправдаться Кирк.  
      — Но вы, безусловно, согласны, капитан, что упомянутая область должна принадлежать андорцам. Это очевидно, здесь даже говорить не о чём, — по-змеиному вкрадчиво произнёс Тхол.   
      В ту же секунду телларский посол толкнул огромными руками изящного андорца на стол, экзотические вегетарианские блюда взлетели в воздух, опрокидываясь не только на Тхола, а и на парадную форму Кирка, и на зеркальную серебристую куртку Аксана. Едва Тхол восстановил равновесие, Кирк встал между ними, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте и чувствуя себя зажатым меж двух огней: с одной стороны был измазанный в странном жёлтом соусе андорец, с другой — огромный телларец. Спустя мгновение два рванувшихся друг к другу тела лишили его способности дышать, и он ощутил себя начинкой причудливого межрасового бутерброда, и этот тройничок никак не был похож на тот, о котором он фантазировал пару минут назад.   
      В считанные секунды воротник душной формы был разорван, и чья-то выпачканная липким соусом рука ударила Кирка по лицу. Форма свисала лохмотьями, и голая грудь была измазана изысканными даншенерскими блюдами, а он сам катался по полу, зажатый между послами Андории и Телларита. Телларец пытался нокаутировать Тхола своими лапищами-копытами, а тот наносил ответные удары со змеиной гибкостью и с такой скоростью, какую нельзя было заподозрить в хрупком андорце.  
      Рождество закончилось с выстрелом фазера, который охватил всех троих участников драки и отправил Кирка в забвение.


	5. V

      Но на самом деле страшнее всего был пятый раз. Кирк вообразить не мог, что человеку может быть так плохо, пока не оказался здесь, на Вулкане, без Спока.   
      Рождество на Вулкане не праздновали. Конечно, если не считать нескольких населённых людьми районов вроде того, который располагался вокруг Посольства Земли. Снега здесь не было — и быть не могло. Пятьдесят градусов по Цельсию, красное небо и воздух настолько разрежённый, что едва получалось дышать, о Рождестве напоминали в последнюю очередь.  
      Он думал отпраздновать где-нибудь на Земле, желательно в заснеженном местечке, уютно устроившись у камина в объятиях Спока, и чтобы вокруг не было никого, только они вдвоём. Бесконечно прекрасное Рождество.  
      Вместо этого Спок исчез. В голове Кирка произошедшее укладывалось с трудом. Он понятия не имел о тех жутких проблемах с эмоциями, которые, по-видимому, копились в вулканце и привели к тому, к чему привели. Просто утром обнаружилось, что Спок ушёл, все его вещи исчезли, дверь закрыта, а в компьютере ждёт непрочитанное сообщение. «Я принял решение пройти Колинар. Мы больше не увидимся». Короткая, сдержанная записка.  
      Кирк стоял, пошатываясь. Спок — ушёл. Все части вулканской жизни, так прочно переплетённой с Кирком, были аккуратно упакованы и увезены. В разуме, там, где всегда ощущалось тёплое присутствие Спока, зияла чёрная дыра. И ничего страшнее Кирк в своей жизни не ощущал.  
      Он вытребовал себе полёт на Вулкан сразу, как только разыскал это слово — Колинар — и выяснил его кошмарное значение. Оно исключало Спока из его жизни навсегда, оно означало, что Кирк никогда больше не поговорит с самым дорогим во вселенной вулканцем, никогда не разделит с ним свои мысли, никогда не коснётся его кожи. Это походило на смерть; но хуже было то предательство самого себя, которое выбрал Спок: оно напоминало самоубийство.   
      Рождественским утром Кирк стоял в офисе в Ши-Кахре и спорил с бесстрастным вулканцем-служащим, пытаясь доказать тому, что имеет право знать, где находится Спок. С таким же успехом он мог спорить со стеной, если не считать того, что удар кулаком по стене принёс бы хоть какое-то удовлетворение, а если бы он ударил бесстрастного вулканца, то, вероятно, очень быстро обнаружил бы себя обездвиженным в чистой и надёжной вулканской тюрьме.  
      Он не тронул служащего, но на этом утренние достижения заканчивались. Руки чесались от желания на кого-нибудь наброситься. Спустя пять часов расследований с помощью все известных каналов он выяснил, что Спок отправился в Гол — что, на самом деле, все вулканцы, решившие пройти Колинар, отправляются в Гол. Немногим больше времени понадобилось, чтобы узнать: все, кто проходит Колинар, обрывают связи с внешним миром и никогда не встречаются с друзьями и родными.   
      После этого у Кирка опустились руки. Некоторое время он сидел, потрясённый и опустошённый, на обочине вулканской улицы. Потом позвонил родителям Спока и поговорил с его матерью, которая была шокирована и растеряна так же, как он сам. Нет, она понятия не имела, как и почему Спок пришёл к такому решению; нет, она не знала, увидит ли когда-нибудь своего сына. Да, это походило на смерть.   
      Он даже пошёл к Голу и поспорил там с дежурным вулканцем. Охранниками они себя не называли, но их мускулатура и неуступчивость прозрачно намекали на то, что внутрь попасть не удастся. За исключением присваивания транспортатора и похищения Спока, а Кирк никогда не позволил бы себе такое, он ничего предпринять не мог.   
      Кирк сел на шаттл к Земному посольству в Ши-Кахре и отправился в единственный человеческий бар, в котором смешались люди и другие расы: это было одно из немногих мест на Вулкане, где продавали алкоголь. Старые рождественские песни гремели из скрытых динамиков, и переливающиеся голографические световые круги мерцали сквозь бутафорские ёлки, Санту, звёзды и северного оленя с вишнёвым носом.   
      Кирк заказал виски.


	6. ...и один раз, когда Спок ему этого не позволил

      Затянувшаяся дорога домой — так можно было назвать испытание, через которое Кирк прошёл после того, как Спок исчез в Голе. Никогда за всю жизнь он не чувствовал такого безысходного одиночества, как тогда, когда, разлучённый с разумом своего т-хай-ла, увяз на Земле в адмиральской должности, которую не хотел и не должен был принимать.   
      Но сейчас у него снова был корабль. Снова была лучшая в мире команда. И что самое главное — у него снова был Спок. И это был другой Спок. Вернувшийся на «Энтерпрайз», он напоминал неприступную, ничем не пробиваемую каменную стену. Всё изменилось после встречи с Виджером. Не то чтобы вулканец стал эмоциональным или открытым. Но Виджер словно ослабил путы его защиты, позволил свободнее дышать, помог оставить в прошлом тяжёлую неуверенность в себе, вынудившую решить пройти Колинар, пугающую отчуждённость, которая сквозила в нём по возвращении на корабль, и в конце концов помог достичь внутренней лёгкости — и благодаря ей Спок мог проявлять эмоции без былого напряжения.  
      Первая ночь после того, как они вернулись на Землю, а Виджер «прикрыл свою шарашку», как выразился Маккой, была обжигающе прекрасной. Спок сам пришёл к Кирку, в каюту вошёл неуверенно, как кошка, попавшая на неизведанную территорию, полный невысказанных извинений и надежды. И Кирк молча простил всё, взял его руки и долго держал их, уткнувшись лицом в форму Спока. А потом раздел его, обнажил, как спелый фрукт, вдыхая резкий запах вулканской кожи. Всю ночь напролёт они лихорадочно, судорожно, не в силах друг другом насытиться, занимались любовью. Маккой на следующее утро оценил мешки под глазами и полные значения взгляды, которые они посылали друг другу, и понимающе улыбнулся. Спок вернулся — и всё в мире стало правильно.   
      Сегодня был Сочельник. Кирк скучал на земной орбите в ожидании приказов, не зная, что делать и куда идти. Он сидел в каюте и хотел сорваться отсюда за неизведанным: хотелось жизни. Это был не «Энтерпрайз». Это была не его каюта. Это была просто комната, безличная, пустая комната — и всё.  
      Когда мигнул зуммер и дверь ушла в стену, открываясь и открывая Спока, он невольно почувствовал облегчение от вида угловатых вулканских черт и тёмных волос, резко выделяющихся на фоне бледных бежево-серых стен. Теплота развеяла скуку. Он улыбнулся:  
      — Спок.  
      Потом заметил постановление. По спине побежал холодок.   
      — Спок? — неуверенно спросил он, внезапно испугавшись, что тот снова решил разорвать их чересчур человеческие отношения.  
      — Наш отпуск подтверждён, Джим, — заполнил серое пространство глубокий, тёплый голос.  
      Кирк непонимающе посмотрел и в недоумении почесал макушку.  
      — Отпуск? Какой отпуск?  
      — Наш отпуск, Джим, — повторил Спок, и глаза его мерцали несмотря на то, что на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Я отправил запрос командованию некоторое время назад. У нас есть десять дней, начиная с сегодняшнего.  
      Кирк растерянно огляделся, приходя в нервное возбуждение при мысли о том, что покинет этот серый, тоскливый корабль. Потом молча пнул себя. Он сошёл с ума? Десять дней отпуска со Споком, завтра — Рождество, а после — вся неделя в их распоряжении?   
      — Ну… У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы?   
      Бровь Спока поднялась.  
      — Я не уверен, что ты правильно понимаешь меня, Джим, — промурлыкал он, пересекая комнату с постановлением в руках. — Я всё упаковал для нас и сделал все необходимые приготовления.  
      Кирк в изумлении уставился на него:  
      — Куда мы отправляемся, Спок?   
      Тот почти ухмыльнулся:  
      — Это известно только мне и оператору транспортатора. Ты готов?  
      — Сейчас? — удивлённо спросил Кирк. — То есть — прямо сейчас?  
      — Прямо сейчас, — кивнул Спок. — Как я уже сказал, я сделал все необходимые приготовления.  
      Он подошёл к шкафу и вытащил горчичного цвета куртку.  
      — Надень это. Будет холодно.  
      Ну, тропические курорты и прочие южные направления исключались. Спок немного ориентировался на восточном побережье США, насколько знал Кирк, и конечно, в Айове в это время года было холодно. Возможно…  
      Нет. Он не позволит себе догадываться и портить сюрприз. Накинув куртку, он вышел вслед за Споком в коридор.  
      

***

  
      В транспортаторной Дженис Рэнд с понимающей улыбкой вручила Споку собственную жёлтую куртку, и тот надел её, обменявшись с женщиной заговорщицкими взглядами. А потом, несмотря на теплоту в глазах, сказал как всегда официально:  
      — У вас есть координаты.  
      — Да, сэр, — бойко ответила она, поглядев на пульт управления. — Желаю прекрасно провести время, джентльмены, и счастливого Рождества.  
      — Спасибо, — отозвался всё ещё немного сбитый с толку Кирк, который предполагал, что вечером его ждёт скучная возня с документами, а никак не это. — Тебя тоже, Дженис. Отлично провести время!  
      — Спасибо, сэр, — широко улыбнулась она. — О, мистер Спок!   
      В руке Дженис внезапно появилась странная вещь, как будто шерстяная, и она бросила её обернувшемуся Споку. Тот поймал неясный комок и мгновением позже натянул красную вязаную шапочку с вышитыми по кругу белыми снежинками.  
      — Спасибо, старшина, — серьёзным тоном поблагодарил он.  
      Кирк посмотрел на него и, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Его вдруг переполнила радость и ностальгия по временам их пятилетней миссии, когда Спок с целью скрыть острые уши носил шапки.   
      — Эй, а мне? — с притворным недовольством спросил он.  
      — Я взял для тебя головной убор.  
      — По сравнению с мистером Споком вы не так чувствительны к холоду, сэр, — вставила Дженис. — Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы он не мёрз.  
      — О, поверьте, мисс Рэнд, я знаю, как не дать ему замёрзнуть.   
      — Джим, нам пора спускаться, — напомнил Спок, и Кирк, усмехнувшись, подумал, уж не смутила ли того последняя фраза.  
      — Конечно, — кивнул он и, пытаясь сохранить серьёзность, повернулся к Дженис с самым что ни на есть капитанским видом. — Спускайте нас, старшина.  
      Руки Дженис легко скользнули по панели управления — и корабль исчез. Мир преобразился в сверкающее белое пространство, на миг ослепляя Кирка. Он моргнул, через несколько секунд глаза приспособились: свет стремительно обретал контуры. На каменных стенах толстым слоем лежал снег, снег пеленой укрывал голые деревья, и зелёные ветви сосен выглядывали из-под огромных снежных шапок. Чуть дальше стремились ввысь белые пики гор, теряясь в дымке неба. Кирк выдохнул, и белое облако пара смешалось с морозным воздухом.  
      — Невероятно! — поражённо констатировал он. — Где мы?  
      Спок выглядел довольным собой, несмотря на первые признаки замерзания, проступавшие на вулканской коже.  
      — Каирнгормс. Это…  
      — …горный район Шотландии, — закончил за него Кирк. Снег заскрипел под ногами, когда он повернулся, оглядываясь вокруг. Позади находился небольшой каменный коттедж, и крыша терялась под плотным снежным покровом.   
      — Потрясающе…  
      Он повернулся к любовнику и крепко обнял его, согревая долгим поцелуем холодные вулканские губы.  
      — Пойдём внутрь, Спок.  
      

***

  
      — Этому дому пятьсот лет, — сказал Спок, когда они устроились перед потрескивающим камином. — Сначала здесь жили рабочие, а в течение последнего века он использовался для отдыха.  
      Темнело. Нетронутый снег таинственно мерцал под последними лучами заходящего солнца. В воздухе витал аромат глинтвейна, щекотал нос запах вкусного ужина. Спок сидел на полу, прислонившись к креслу, а Кирк положил голову ему на колени. Праздничная мишура слабо шевелилась под невидимыми потоками тёплого воздуха. В углу комнаты стояла ёлка, и языки пламени отражались от блестящих украшений, то и дело вспыхивая разноцветными искрами.  
      — Ты заказал это всё? — поинтересовался Кирк, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону ёлки.  
      — Разумеется, — гладя волосы Кирка, ответил Спок. — Тебе нравится?  
      — Это прекрасно.  
      — Здесь есть всё необходимое. Еды и дров хватит больше чем на десять дней, поэтому мы можем остаться здесь на всё время отпуска.  
      Глубокий голос будто струился по телу Кирка, согревая и убаюкивая.  
      — Если мы захотим погулять, есть лыжи и сани.   
      — Сани? — усмехнулся Кирк, взглянув на Спока и пытаясь представить его летящим вниз по склону на старинных деревянных санях. Определённо он хотел на это посмотреть.  
      — Да, Джим, — вполне серьёзно кивнул тот.  
      — Знаешь, у нас с тобой не было ни одного нормального Рождества, — потянулся Кирк. — Помнишь белданскую миссию? Перестрелка, Боунс в заложниках в полуразрушенном здании…   
      — Мы сумели его спасти, — мягко напомнил Спок. — Это было хорошим рождественским подарком.  
      — А индюки? Господи, эта вонь…  
      — Мы пропустили официальное мероприятие, однако отпраздновали Рождество по-своему.  
      Кирк прикрыл глаза, слушая, как потрескивают дрова в камине, и чувствуя щекой тепло огня. Когда он в последний раз мечтал о таком Рождестве, Спок ушёл — тогда он был уверен, что навсегда.  
      — Не думай об этом, — тихо сказал Спок.  
      Тёплые пальцы гладили его лоб, и Спок, очевидно, уловил тяжёлые мысли. Склонившись, он нежно поцеловал Кирка.   
      — Колинар был колоссальной ошибкой. Я её не повторю.  
      — Ты никогда больше меня не бросишь, — пробормотал Кирк.  
      — Я постараюсь этого не допустить.  
      

***

  
      Яркими разноцветными огоньками поблёскивала в спальне ель поменьше. Из небольшого окна с деревянными рамами виднелись заснеженные горы. Человек и вулканец безмятежно проспали всю ночь на старинной кровати с латунной рамой, под роскошным красным одеялом, и сейчас это место казалось самым уютным в мире.   
      Кирк перевернулся на другой бок. Солнце поднималось над вершинами, разливая золото по заснеженным склонам и сверкая на скалистых пиках. Безмолвие стояло над долиной, только высоко в небе кружила птица. Укрытый с головой Спок пошевелился, выставляя чёрную макушку. Кирк тепло посмотрел на неё, потянул одеяло вниз, открывая острое ухо, и поцеловал его.  
      — С Рождеством, Спок.  
      Спок потянулся и придвинулся ближе к Кирку. Горячее вулканское тело коснулось человеческой кожи, на миг ошеломляя своей температурой. Кирк выдохнул и с наслаждением прижался к нему.  
      — С Рождеством, Джим.  
      Опустив руку между ног Спока, Кирк ощутил жар и лёгкое возбуждение и погладил твердеющий член. Во вздохе Спока послышалось чистое удовольствие. Их губы встретились в поцелуе, и Кирк, прижавшись к Споку ещё сильнее, потёрся собственным возбуждённым членом об его пах.  
      — Я люблю тебя, мой прекрасный вулканец, — прошептал он. Спок снова его молча поцеловал, и ответом на признание были опустившиеся на лоб пальцы. Глубокая любовь окутала сознание, и это напоминало падение в исполненный чувства колодец без дна. Неудивительно, что Спок испугался и сбежал в Гол: в организованном, упорядоченном мозгу бушевал вихрь страсти, радости, теплоты, ревности и желания.  
      Кирк вернул поцелуй, пытаясь стереть страх и неуверенность из его разума вложенной в прикосновение любовью. Удивительно, как единственное ментальное взаимодействие с машиной подарило миру совершенно нового Спока. Противоположностью его теперешнему состоянию был тот отказ от эмоций — отрицание существования, к которому мог привести Колинар, и счастье, что Спок выбрал другой путь и стал тем, кем был сейчас. На его лице по-прежнему ничего не отражалось, но вина ушла — и появилась непринуждённость; Спок признал свои чувства и хотя считал, что должен контролировать их, стыда больше не было.   
      Кирк зарылся под одеяло и отдался своему любовнику целиком, позволяя горячим пальцам исследовать своё тело. Собственнически рыкнув, Спок развёл в стороны его ноги, плеснул в руку пахучего масла, которое стояло у кровати, и мягко скользнул между ягодиц, растягивая напряжённые мышцы и окунаясь в тепло его тела. Дыхание перехватило, и Кирк непроизвольно выгнулся, когда вслед за первым пальцем последовал второй, потом третий, а потом вместо них — упругий, твёрдый член. Спок тут же вошёл целиком, и проникновение отдалось в паху острым удовольствием.  
      Кончики пальцев тронули лицо у виска, и вместе с очередным движением ягодиц словно электрический разряд пронзил сознание: Спок скользнул в его мысли, сливаясь с ними в единое целое. И Кирк полностью сдался на его милость, позволяя древнему вулканскому искусству овладеть его разумом так же, как телом владели двигающиеся узкие бёдра. Он чувствовал, как мышцы плотно обхватывают член Спока — и как вся логика и упорядоченность в вулканском сознании отходят на задний план, заменяясь чистым удовольствием. И, он знал, Спок ощущал, как тело под ним пробирает наслаждение от каждого толчка, как поджимаются на грани оргазма яички Кирка, как скользит внутри него чужой член, заставляя его собственный напряжённо прижиматься к животу.  
      Оргазм оглушил их одновременно, опрокидывая весь мир в поток ослепительного света.   
      Спок лежал на его груди, тяжело дыша и раскинув руки по кровати. Лицо было совсем рядом, и Кирк, потерявшись в пряном запахе смазки и их тел, почти бессознательно целовал его снова и снова.  
      — Господи, Спок, — наконец пробормотал он.  
      — Счастливого Рождества, Джим.  
      Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, глядя, как за окном тихо падает снег и в белой дымке теряются силуэты гор. Кирк привык видеть перед собой расстилающуюся галактику, но сейчас вся его вселенная помещалась в этой маленькой комнате и в вулканце, расслабленно лежащем в его руках. И ничего больше ему не было нужно.


End file.
